highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Armaros
Armaros is a Cadre of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, who researches anti-magic and is Baraqiel's Queen for the Rating Game World Tournament. Appearance Armaros has black hair and violet eyes, and has a muscular physique like that of Azazel's or Baraqiel's, with a wildish beard. He wears armor, a helm, an eye-patch and a cape, wielding a shield in his left hand and an axe in his right, with his helm and shield both having a motif of an eagle or a hawk. As a Cadre, he possesses 10 black wings. Personality Armaros is fascinated with the villains from Japanese tokusatsu hero programs, which explains is his weird cosplay-like appearance. He even acts like one as shown when he swung his axe at Issei Hyoudou and proclaimed he had come to destroy Grigori and that he would settle their 'score', not allowing Issei to supposedly destroy Grigori. History Armaros originally lived in the Fifth Heaven, before he was cast out by God for having sex with a human woman. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Armaros was briefly mentioned in Volume 5 by Azazel when commenting on technical assistance to the Devil's. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Armaros first appeared in Volume 15. He was briefly mentioned by Penemue as one of the Fallen Angel leaders who survived, before appearing in front of Issei and Baraqiel. Armaros "attacked" Issei as he was acting as a villain from a Japanese tokusatsu hero program, to which Baraqiel had to apologize for. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Armaros reappears in Volume 22 as a participant in the Azazel Cup in Baraqiel's peerage as his Queen. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Armaros displays immense strength, proving capable of physically destroyed the surface of the ground with his axe and create shockwave to annihilate Rossweisse defensive magic circle. Magic Negation: As a researcher of anti-magic, Armaros has the ability to nullify powers and effects that originate from magic such as spells, curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms. He can also render magical objects/items and potions useless. Armaros can enchanted anti-magic techniques on his Axe and Shield. Light-Based Weapons: As a Fallen Angel, Armaros can create light weapons. Flight: As a Fallen Angel, Armaros can fly using his wings. Equipment '''Axe: '''Armaros wields an enchanted axe that has an anti-magic technique inscribed upon it. The impact of one swing was enough to annihilate of all Rossweisse's full-powered magic attacks. Even the axes shock-wave could easily break through several layers of her prided defensive magic circles. '''Shield: '''Armaros wields a shield that is also enchanted with an anti-magic technique inscribed upon it. The shield possesses the ability to release a radiant light that decomposes all magic-based powers, abilities, and effects caught within it, as shown when all of Rossweisse's magic enhanced physical abilities and her analysis technique were eliminated. Quotes Trivia *Armaros is the 11th leader of the 20 Watcher leaders of the 200 fallen angels in the Book of Enoch. *Armaros means "cursed one" or "accursed one". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Mythological Figures